Names Change11
by ks
Summary: Alot happens........S&S fic with everyone else, too. Please read the Author's Note........ PLEASE REVIEW


Author's Note: I want to thank Superhoop3 for uploading my fanfic yesterday when my computer wasn't letting me get on fanfiction.net. I also want to thank May for finding these lyrics for me. The song I use in this fic is sung by HOKU.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Names Change11  
  
  
  
Quote: What's in a name?  
  
  
  
  
Shelby stared at Scott, not sure what to do.   
  
Daisy: *dryly* This could be interesting  
  
Ezra: It could get nasty  
  
Shelby nervously stood up and walked through everyone else. She broke into a small jog and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Scott nervously ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what to do  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Well…  
  
Scott stood up and went in the same direction Shelby had gone.   
  
  
  
  
Once in the kitchen, Scott noticed Shelby sitting over in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. He slowly walked over to her, and once she saw him, she quickly jumped up and began to walk away from him. He chased after her and grabbed her by the arm, and she quickly pulled away  
  
Shelby: Leave me alone  
  
Scott rubbed a hand through his hair and took in a deep breath  
  
Scott: No.   
  
Shelby turned and gave him a confused look  
  
Scott: Not until you talk to me.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and again began walking away. Scott followed her and grabbed her by the shoulder. He spun her around so they were facing again  
  
Shelby: WHAT, do you want?  
  
Scott: I, I just wanta talk to you.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and leaned all her weight on one foot. She then gave him an evil smirk  
  
Shelby: Geez sorry, I'm not in the talking mood. Ya see, when you left, I had expected it to be for football, but well…I just don't have anything booked in my schedule to talk to some star who is now way out of my league.  
  
He rubbed a hand through his hair  
  
Scott: Wh- what? Out of your league? Come on Shelby. I COULDN'T tell you, I didn't have a choice.  
  
Scott was now raising his voice and talking in a thick accent  
  
Scott: I-IF I could, I woulda told ya  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and again began to walk away-Scot followed   
  
Shelby could sense Scott following her so she quickly turned around to face him  
  
Shelby: Stop stalking me!  
  
A smile crossed Scott's face as his mind wondered back to a night similar to this one. It was only a few years ago, and that had been the night he had opened up to Shelby and told her everything. He took in a deep breath and smiled at her playfully, his eyes full of hope and excitement  
  
Scott: I only stalk the best  
  
Shelby tried to hold in a smile. That was exactly what she had told Scott that night they had gotten together. The night he had trusted he with his deepest darkest secret... She quickly snapped back to reality and rolled her eyes at him  
  
Shelby: Nice try  
  
She walked off, and this time Scott didn't follow  
  
Scott: I'll give her some time.  
  
*Not too long though* he thought to himself  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Auggie stared at Juliete from across the room. She was laughing with Ezra and Kat. Auggie couldn't help but smile to himself. When Juliete smiled, he smiled, *and that's how it should be* he thought to himself. He fooled around with the back of his boots, thinking hard of something special he could do for Juliete.   
  
*I owe her somethin' special* Auggie argued with himself. *And that's what she's gonna get*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy walked into the classroom. She noticed Shelby sitting at one of the tables, and walked over to her. She quietly pulled out a chair and sat across from Shelby…  
  
After sitting their in silence for about ten minutes Daisy looked up from the table she was staring at and turned her attention towards her friend  
  
Daisy: *dryly* So…  
  
Shelby looked at her and raised her eyebrows  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* So…  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Want to share your deep, dark secrets and fears?  
  
Shelby smirked at her friend  
  
Shelby: Uh…no.  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and looked away  
  
Daisy: You know you have to tell someone…  
  
Shelby cut into Daisy's sentence  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Or it will eat you up inside. Yeah, I know  
  
Daisy looked back at Shelby and raised her eyebrows  
  
Daisy: Or you will end up spilling it all to Scott.  
  
Shelby gave a little annoyed look, but she knew Daisy was right  
  
Daisy gave Shelby a little questioning look  
  
Daisy: So…  
  
Shelby put her arms on the table, and then laid her head on her arms  
  
Shelby: I don't feel like talking  
  
Daisy shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the ceiling  
  
Daisy: Fine, be stubborn  
  
Shelby: Ok  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, Shelby let out a loud sigh and Daisy smirked at her  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* I was hoping you would breath sooner or later  
  
Shelby gave her a little smirk but then her expression turned to a serious one  
  
Shelby: I'm scared   
  
Daisy: Well that's normal  
  
Shelby: I'm not supposed to get scared.  
  
Daisy raised her eyebrows at Shelby  
  
Daisy: Why, because you're Shelby Merrick and you have a reputation to protect?  
  
Shelby gave a little "that's unfair" look  
  
Daisy: That part of Shelby Merrick was put away I thought.  
  
Shelby rubbed a hand over the top of her head  
  
Shelby: I don't know what to think anymore  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Don't think then  
  
Shelby gave her friend a confused look  
  
Shelby: You've lost it Daisy  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* Did I ever have it?  
  
Shelby gave her friend a smirk  
  
Daisy: Don't think, and just go with your feelings  
  
Shelby looked around the room and then focused her attention on the floor  
  
Shelby: Wh-What if it is telling me to talk to him?  
  
Daisy raised her eyebrows  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I wouldn't go against it  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* and what exactly is…it?  
  
Daisy thought for a moment and smirked dryly at Daisy  
  
Daisy: *dryly* It is whatever it wants to be  
  
Shelby furrowed her brow  
  
Shelby: Ok, that makes a whole lotta sense  
  
Daisy: It's not supposed to make sense Shelby, you are just supposed to go with it.  
  
Shelby put her forehead down on the table and gave a moan  
  
Shelby: Why…does…this…have…to…be…so…CONFUSING!  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes again  
  
Daisy: Like I said, it isn't supposed to make sense  
  
Shelby: Then WHY do it?  
  
Daisy shrugged her shoulders  
  
Daisy: Because  
  
Shelby: Because why?  
  
Daisy: Don't be so difficult about it. Either you go with what you are feeling, or you don't and feel miserable. Those are your choices, and they are yours to make.  
  
After a moment Shelby raised her head up off the table and let out a sigh  
  
Shelby: How do you always think of these things?  
  
Daisy smiled at her  
  
Daisy: It's a gift  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend  
  
Shelby: Yeah, well don't let it get to your head  
  
Daisy stood up to leave the room and gave her a dry smile  
  
Daisy: *dryly* It already has  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as Daisy walked out of the room  
  
  
After about five minutes Shelby looked around the room. She let out an exhausted sigh and stood up to leave. She walked out of the classroom and ran straight into someone  
  
Shelby: Son of a…  
  
Shelby put her hair behind her ears and looked up to see Scott standing there  
  
Scott: Sorry, didn't mean to run into ya  
  
  
  
I don't know where we stand anymore  
You've got one foot in my life  
And the other's out the door  
And I can't believe this is happening to me  
  
  
Shelby looked at Scott and gave him a shy smile.  
  
Shelby: Um, that's ok.  
  
  
Deep inside I've wanted to believe  
That somehow, maybe someday  
There'd be some one there for me  
And I hope I haven't lost my chance  
  
  
Scott nodded his head embarrassed  
  
Scott: Nah, it was my bad.  
  
Shelby nodded at him and began to walk away   
  
  
I don't want to wake up to reality  
Of you not being here with me  
There's so many possibilities  
That we let slip away  
And if you're heart could speak  
What would it say  
  
  
Scott: You wanta talk?  
  
  
You're scared to say you love me, I'm Scared  
Will you always stay  
You don't have to run away  
  
  
Shelby furrowed her brow not sure what to do. She looked up at Scott and saw his pleading eyes  
  
  
I wish I could believe in what I feel  
I've been fooled so many times before  
I don't know what is real  
Maybe I'm just fooling myself  
  
  
Shelby: Scott, I don't know…  
  
Scott: Come on Shelby, just a few minutes.  
  
  
I've been running out of reasons to let go  
Tried opening up my feelings  
But your door is always closed  
And I find myself dreaming my life away  
  
  
Shelby looked up and down the hall with a confused look on her face  
  
  
You don't have to worry  
Cause I'm running out of reason to say no  
  
  
Shelby nodded her head  
  
Shelby: Ok  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Next: Does Shelby talk with Scott?  
  
What is Auggie's idea…?  
  
A lot more  
  
  
  
The more reviews, the sooner I post the next chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW…15?   



End file.
